The Kings Captor
by Kevin Solo
Summary: Dean thoughts during "The Man Who Would Be King" Rating because of a swear.


"Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley." Sam says, looking at the lore book. I feel guilty even though the plan is yet to be carried out.

"What is it?" Cas asks curiously, I suddenly have second guesses, maybe he isn't working with Crowley, maybe he has just picked up on a few pop culture references, maybe it is just Cas.

"You." Bobby says, throwing the matches on the ring of holy oil. The ring catches, trapping the angel that once was and maybe still is my best friend.

"What are you doing?" He questions.

"We gotta talk." I tell him, as though it is only him and me.

"About what? Let me go!" Cas yells.

"About _Superman_ and kryptonite." I say. I feel my strong facade wearing thin. Cas's eyes flick downwards, he looks guilty, or maybe it is sorrow. I try to convince myself that he only looks sad because we, his family, have just betrayed him.

"How'd you know what I said?" Bobby asks.

"How long have you been watching us." Sam chimes in.

"You know who spies on people Cas? Spies." I say, trying to blow off some of the steam building up inside me without looking weak.

"Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean." Cas tells us, looking confused.

"What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh..."Next to godliness" clean in here?" Sam asks.

"And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby interrogates.

"It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain." Cas rambles as every hope that that is still my best friend that would never betray me disintegrates, "Just let me out and-" He tries to continues.

"You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley" I interrupt, the angel looks at me with more intensity than I have ever seen, and Can and I have some very intense stare offs. After a few second he looks away with out say fact the Cas has committed treason hits me with full force, I want to cry, or scream, but I have to keep up the emotionless charade that I have had going for as long as I can remember, so I just whisper, "You son of a bitch."

Either my emotions or my word don't resonate with Cas because he continues to insist that we, "Let him explain."

"You are in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time." I ask hoping that I misunderstood what has happened.

"I did it to protect you," He tries to explain looking solely at me, "I did it to protect all of you!" He continues, broadening his look.

"Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland!" My younger brother asks angerly.

"He's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?" Bobby tries to reason with the...traitor.

"To get the souls." Cas continues to try and explain, but I stopped listening after he said he did it to protect me, "I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me."

"Trust you?!" Sam shouts. "How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?" I wish I could answer that question, but I have no clue, I can't see trusting someone, even family, who works with you enemy.

"I'm still me. I'm still your friend." Cas say, "Sam..." He pauses "I'm the one who raised you from Perdition." _I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition_ I think, those where the first words that Cas ever said to meet, I think only for a moment about how we have change, back then Cas was an obedient angel, and I was a faithless man.

"What?" Sam asks as the information settles, "Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait." He halts, "Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?" Sam frets.

"How could you think that?" Cas asks, his eyes looking younger than they did before.

'Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas." Sam growls. _Aren't we all_ I think, but my thoughts all boil down to one word, _why_.

"Listen." The angel starts, "Raphael will kill us all." He continues, "He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice."

"No, you had a choice." I tell him, "You just made the wrong one." I finish frankly.

"You don't understand. It's complicated." He says, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No," I begin, "actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!" I yell. Sam, Bobby, Cas, me, we have all have dealt with impossible situations before, but one thing that we agreed on is that we wouldn't deal with demons ever again, or at least I thought that we had agreed on that.

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that." Cas says, his tear-filled eyes panning back up to meet mine, "Where were you when I needed to hear it?" He asks me.

"I was there." _I have always been there for you_ I want to say, "Where were you?" I ask him, "You should've come to us for help, Cas." I tell Cas.

"Maybe." He answers as an all too familiar cloud of demonic smoke roars into sight, "It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't." The angel answers, trying to convince himself.

"It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!" I yell at him, not sure if what I am saying holds any truth.

"Dean," His blue eyes yet again staring at me, "it's not broken!" He yells as the cloud nears, "Run." Cas tells us, "You have to run now! Run!" He shouts. Bobby and Sam run out of the door without second thought, but I stop at the doorframe and stare at my friend, still standing in the impassable ring of fire. Cas's face is smoldering hotter than the fire, he just continues to stares as though conveying a message, and it is clear, he want me to run, but I don't, not yet because I know that if I leave that room I may never see him again. I stand in the same place for god knows how long, I stay until the demonic smoke is so close that I know if I stay for one second longer there will be no chance of escape.


End file.
